


【丹邕】ONG Castle

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】ONG Castle

场助一喊收工，姜丹尼尔长腿一伸，立马从作为拍摄道具的高脚椅上跳了下来。

接过经纪人哥哥递上来的冰咖啡，姜丹尼尔快步往化妆间走去，一心只想赶快碰到那只已经离开自己长达两个小时的手机。并非突然得了什么手机依存症或是迟来的青少年网路成瘾，而是他在等。

等一条重要讯息。

更準确来说，邕圣祐的讯息。

新年期间，跑到越南家族旅游的邕圣祐完全发挥仁川孝子本性，讯息不仅晚读晚回，就是回也回得极为短小，连发个语音讯息都十分吝啬，遑论电话视讯卿卿我我，让姜丹尼尔这个男友活得像个男饭，舔屏舔得极为卑微，睹物思人却又嫉妒得丑陋，只因全世界都在偶遇的野生邕圣祐正是自家偷跑出去的那只。

  
好在这世界最不乏能转移注意力的事物。

自去年年底开始，整个大韩民国陷入一股热潮，『你看最新一集的SKY Castle了吗？』成为人们交际应酬的破冰基本语，固然电视剧一直都是多数南韩人民生活核心话题之一，但能蔚为风潮的却占少数，自认走在流行尖端，姜丹尼尔自然不会错过能增加与粉丝交流话题的机会，利用工作休息的空档也开始了他的追剧人生，新年长假正好让他缓慢地将落下的进度补齐，在用紧凑的剧情填补恋人不在身边的空虚之外，顺便当做炫耀自己假期同样充实的工具。

年假后归国的邕圣祐当然没少被他唸叨，尤其在知道情人节当天还有海外行程后，姜丹尼尔更是足足闹了两天别扭，直到邕圣祐承诺会在隔天晚上进行补偿，他才在那张讨好的笑脸下心不甘情不愿地说好。

而今晚就是那个约定的夜晚。

从外套口袋掏出手机，看了眼化妆室白墙上的掛钟，姜丹尼尔正想邕圣祐差不多该来电话了，才滑开手机，便看到躺在屏幕上来自邕圣祐的一条讯息通知，上头则只写了一个地址。

  
果然，知姜丹尼尔者莫若邕圣祐，这哥很懂自己要的补偿是什么。

兴冲冲地将地址打进导航软体，本以为那串地址会是哪间隐蔽旅馆的姜丹尼尔在看见地图上显示某某商务大楼后楞了几秒，随后才拜托站在一旁整理著私人物品的经纪人哥哥载自己过去。见自家国民偶像要去的地方是个商办，经纪人没有稍作犹豫便一口应下，还殷勤地顺带问了问需不需要在下面等他，姜丹尼尔虽然疑惑邕圣祐找自己去商务大楼用意为何，但一想到自己大概无论如何都会扑在邕圣祐身上一整个晚上，便摆摆手说自己会想办法回宿舍。

一路上，姜丹尼尔都在幻想着各种可能。

商办里也不一定都办公室的嘛！姜丹尼尔心想。邕圣祐可能找了间有情调的酒吧或是私房菜绝佳的餐厅作为今晚约会的第一站，之后开着车在汉江旁看完夜景后再到某间小旅馆开始两人漫长的夜晚。

不错，很有圣祐哥的风格。

无奈，与邕圣祐同在一个团体一年半的姜丹尼尔还是太小看邕圣祐突发奇想的能力，而直到站在讯息所写的地址确切位置时，姜丹尼尔才发现这件事情。

位在阴暗走廊底端的办公室看上去十分眼熟，姜丹尼尔却想不起在哪见过，只见门把上挂着一个纸袋，纸袋中除一套学生制服外还有张用潦草字迹写著『穿上』两个大字的纸条。

身为恋人，姜丹尼尔自然认得这是邕圣祐的字迹，左顾右盼了下，见四处都没有那熟悉的身影，他拿起门把上的纸袋往楼层另一端的厕所走去，听话地换上邕圣祐为他準备的制服后，回到办公室前，却见门像是早已恭候多时般大大敞开。姜丹尼尔莫名其妙地走进办公室，直到听到那熟悉的音乐声，姜丹尼尔才恍然大悟自己身在什么情境中，而邕圣祐又是準备了什么样的大礼。

「丹尼尔，请坐。」

「噗…圣祐哥，这是在干嘛？」

只见坐在会议桌一端的邕圣祐穿着一身黑衣，有些长的浏海全被整齐地梳到了后面，露出他饱满的额头，雕刻般的五官在不苟言笑的神情下更像尊不可随意侵犯的雕像。没有被姜丹尼尔拉跑，早已沉浸在人设中的邕圣祐听了只是高傲地仰了仰脖颈，「从今天开始，赵老师都会负责接送你。」

什么赵老师啊！姜丹尼尔内心早已笑疯，却还是听话地拉开面前的椅子坐了下来。

邕圣祐显然有著良好的演员素养，面对姜丹尼尔因憋笑而抽搐的表情，他只是泰然自若地站起身，拿起手边準备好的道具，打开资料夹便开始严肃地说道：「丹尼尔成绩一直保持全校第一，但从微小的差距中仍能看到存在著不可忽视的弱项，想要考上首尔医大，克服这些弱点是必须的。」站到姜丹尼尔面前，放下手中的资料夹，他俯下身双手撑上面前的会议桌，「综合生活记录、读书计画、志愿者活动、全科满分，要考上首尔医大，一切必须完美无缺。」

邕圣祐模仿得维妙维肖，阴鸷的视线、平稳而肃穆的声线、脸部肌肉克制的些微颤动，无一不与电视剧中的冷酷高考协调员如出一辙，姜丹尼尔却只想拍桌仰头大笑。

他根本不想去什么首尔医大啊！

见邕圣祐玩得起劲，忍住内心的吐槽，姜丹尼尔紧抿起嘴试图让自己不笑出声，然而邕圣祐很显然不想就此放过他。

「今后，我会针对丹尼尔最弱的科目集中管理，」翻开桌上的资料夹，邕圣祐用他纤长骨感的手指划过纸面，迅速停在一点后，他正经八百地抬头望向姜丹尼尔挑了挑眉，「哦？是健康教育呢。」

姜丹尼尔一听，笑意瞬间跟著门牙从唇瓣间露出，全身上下都因这无法遏止的笑劲不停抖动。仿佛没看到姜丹尼尔憋笑憋得痛苦，邕圣祐直起身子，放下资料夹缓缓走回原先坐着的位置，关掉那快把姜丹尼尔逼疯的主题曲后，他转身打开身后的办公间，「来，丹尼尔，我们进冥想室。」

还有冥想室！！！姜丹尼尔觉得自己快不行了，自进门起便处於紧绷状态的脸部肌肉痠得让他想放声大笑，但邕圣祐显然準备得非常用心，如若现在爆笑出声，他觉得自家恋人肯定会因此而心生沮丧，拉了拉身上蓝黑色的制服外套，忍著不停从上提嘴角溢出的笑，姜丹尼尔面部扭曲地走到了邕圣祐口中所谓的冥想室门口，在看到里头满地的玫瑰花瓣、香芬蜡烛和柔软地毯后，得知邕圣祐最终目的的姜丹尼尔终于有种在过情人节而非愚人节的感觉。

「邕老师，」依照记忆中电视剧的画面，姜丹尼尔盘腿坐到了冥想室正中央的绒毯上，「我觉得我的健康教育已经足够好了，上次我可是全班第一呢。」

站在姜丹尼尔面前，邕圣祐低下身与其平视，「对，你是全班第一，但你得几分呢？」

「98分。」

直起身，邕圣祐背着手开始绕着姜丹尼尔走动。「没错，98分。全班第二的黄旼炫呢？」

听见队友的名字，姜丹尼尔想笑的情绪又湧了上来，只好抖著嘴唇道：「9、95分。」

「95分。」邕圣祐冷漠地复述了遍。「母胎单身24年的text黄，黄旼炫都能拿95分，有著完美健康教育资源的你拿98分，你却认为这是你的胜利？」

仰望向恰好回到自己面前的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔可怜地眨了眨眼，「邕老师，拜托，请协助我拿满分吧。」

「很累，得花一整晚，可能还有点痛。」居高临下地看着姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐面无表情地说。

痛？？？？姜丹尼尔不太确定邕圣祐到底会怎么弄痛他，瞬间有点犹豫，但游戏都玩到关键事件了，哪有不继续的道理，他只好硬著头皮顺着剧本道：「邕老师，求您了，我一定要上首尔医大啊。」

非常细微地，邕圣祐得意地抬了抬嘴角，蹲下身，他直直看像面前表情无辜中带点渴求的姜丹尼尔。「即使发生那种事，你都甘愿承受？」

「是，我会的，我愿意承受一切。」

像个真想考上首尔医大的高中生，姜丹尼尔急切地点点头，尔后只见邕圣祐邪魅地勾起嘴角揉了揉他的肩膀，接着在视线一阵翻天覆地后，原本还板着张脸的邕圣祐跨坐到了他身上，并伸手脱下自己身上的那件黑色西装外套。

邕圣祐全黑的著装十分简单──至少在此之前姜丹尼尔是这么认为的──黑色套头毛衣、黑色西装外套及黑色贴身长裤，但当邕圣祐将罩在外头的西装外套脱下后，姜丹尼尔这才看清楚原先一直以为是套头毛衣的内搭竟是件高领无袖贴身背心。大概是暖气不够，昏暗烛光下，只见邕圣祐胸前两点凸起轮廓暧昧得清晰，让姜丹尼尔有些心痒难耐，伸手正想碰触那挺立的乳首，双手却先被邕圣祐压制在地。

「丹尼尔，老师没说话，怎么可以动呢？」摩挲著姜丹尼尔手腕内侧脉搏处，邕圣祐低下头凑到他面前，气息轻轻吐在了他唇瓣间，「你真的想要考上首尔医大吗？」

姜丹尼尔咽了咽口水。「想。」他毫不犹豫地说道，声音有些沙哑。

「那就需要你完全信任我才行。」两双唇瓣近得几乎没有距离，邕圣祐却将缝隙掌握得恰到好处，每说一个字，姜丹尼尔都以为嘴唇即将相触，却又遗憾地仅从上空堪堪划过。「丹尼尔，你的成绩请完全讬付给我，你只需负责自己的健康就行。」

知道在这场游戏里成绩代表着什么，实在忍不住这番挑逗，姜丹尼尔脖子一仰，正想含住邕圣祐的嘴唇却被对方迅速躲开，没想过一向乖顺的恋人竟会不让自己亲吻，他不满地挣扎想脱出对方的桎梏，却见邕圣祐侧著脸朝他亲来，接着就感到耳后一阵湿润，酥麻感顿时遍布全身。

耳朵后方一直是姜丹尼尔的敏感点，只是稍加舔舐，邕圣祐便明确感觉到臀部下方刚才还沈睡着的巨物逐渐甦醒，满意地微微一笑，他舔上姜丹尼尔厚实软嫩的耳垂，啃咬玩弄之际，轻扭起腰就这么在身下人那敏感部位上前后磨蹭起来。

邕圣祐鲜少主动求欢，更何况是扮演控场角色，被这样撩拨，姜丹尼尔瞬间慾火焚身，他难耐地顶著胯，一边躲著邕圣祐追在耳侧的舌头，一边拽著双手想逃开邕圣祐的掌握。

两人力气本就不在一个水平，姜丹尼尔很快便从专注於玩弄自己耳垂的邕圣祐手下脱逃。甩开对方的手，他急切地扭动上半身，在从制服外套中金蝉脱壳后扯掉脖颈上碍事的斜纹领带，起身后直接掰过邕圣祐还埋在颈侧的脸，看準位置就粗暴地吻了起来。舌头在覆上那双薄唇的下一秒轻而易举地撬开邕圣祐毫无防备的嘴，长驱直入地伸入那温暖炙热的口腔，灵活搅动的同时扫过他敏感的口腔上壁，而邕圣祐忠于身体反应的一阵激灵更让他忘情地吸吮起那双娇嫩的唇瓣。

大概被姜丹尼尔的猴急吓到，回想起设定的邕圣祐急忙反抓住他的脸，皱著眉头使劲将他的头往后推，试图逃离姜丹尼尔不停啃咬的嘴，好不容易从那狂热的亲吻中脱身，他喘著气埋怨道：「不是说了要完全信任我吗？」

「那邕老师给我讲解一下吧，」邕圣祐原先往后梳得整齐的浏海因为方才两人激烈的亲吻而散乱开来，清冷的脸庞在微醺情慾下泛起红晕，姜丹尼尔痴迷地望着坐在身上的恋人，双手则不规矩地握上那熟悉纤腰，伸入贴合着他紧实腹部的背心，顺着光滑无暇的肌肤摸到了从刚刚便一直觊觎著的两点上。「该怎么做才能得到满分，嗯？」

姜丹尼尔嘴上说得诚恳，手上却大力掐了指间那两粒小肉粒一下，激得邕圣祐脖颈后仰，又爽又痛地呻吟了声。

颤抖著手，邕圣祐推开姜丹尼尔从自己衣服下露出的健壮手臂后反手抓上衣摆，双臂一掀便将那身紧身背心脱了。看着姜丹尼尔带着玩味的眼睛，他伸手往下身探去，解开姜丹尼尔系好的皮带与裤链后一把剥下热气蒸腾的黑色内裤，没有一丝犹豫便握上那早已充血的分身开始上下撸动起来。

同为男人，晓得怎么手淫才能让姜丹尼尔舒服，邕圣祐灵活地在撸动间用指尖轻轻刮骚过那敏感的马眼，听着姜丹尼尔逐渐加重的喘息，他勾起嘴角挑衅地笑了笑。「预测题给你了，」说着，他晃了晃腰，朝前顶了顶那快将紧身黑裤撑爆的下体，「知道该怎么做了？」

被邕圣祐熟练的手技搞得有些上脑，姜丹尼尔红著张脸伸手抓上邕圣祐的裤裆，隔着布料搓揉了那包鼓胀几下，直到对方不满地扭著臀部要求更多，才俐落地打开困著邕圣祐勃发性器的牢笼，却在看见里头的景象后楞了楞。

为使黑色紧身裤完全贴合，向来都只穿平口内裤的邕圣祐今天却穿了条黑色丁字裤，精简又不具弹性的布料被早已完全勃起的阴茎撑得大开，露出两旁茂密的耻毛，布料顶端被邕圣祐那直挺挺的分身前端渗出的汁水打溼了一块，画面淫靡色情，让姜丹尼尔看得两眼发直，下身跟著又大了一圈。

知道姜丹尼尔很满意自己特意準备的惊喜，邕圣祐舔著唇角顶了顶胯。「怎么，不会吗？需要老师手把手教你吗？」

看了邕圣祐一眼，姜丹尼尔从侧边拨开丁字裤档，掏出对方那与自己同样硬而滚烫的肉柱后将之握进掌心，先是用手掌感受了下从柱身传来的不住颤动，对着顶端轻轻揉捏了阵才跟著邕圣祐在自己分身上的动作上下滑动起来。

相互抚慰让两人皆喘息不止，无法压抑内心渴求面前此人的冲动，姜丹尼尔一把搂过邕圣祐的窄腰，将人拥进怀中后便又是一阵深吻。像是要被揉进体内般揽进怀中，同时下体被覆在那炙热掌心中大力爱抚，邕圣祐能感到体内欲望就如同没有尽头般不断攀升，他细密的呻吟随着喘气从喉头湧出，在唇齿互接两舌相缠间落在了两人此起彼落的呼吸间，在姜丹尼尔舌头的挑逗与手掌的抚慰下，他能感到阵阵空虚从身后那久未开拓的后庭传来，趁着两人换气的空档，邕圣祐松开握着姜丹尼尔性器的手，从对方的怀里轻轻挣脱后站起了身。

「合格。」蹬掉脚上的皮鞋，邕圣祐跨站在姜丹尼尔身上，迷离著双眼脱下长裤，「下一课…」双腿大开地跪在姜丹尼尔面前，他拿起早已预备在旁的润滑液与保险套，先是撕开保险套包装，噘起嘴将保险套轻轻用那薄唇啣在嘴上后，挤满一手的润滑液就伸手朝后庭探去。

不会吧…

预知到邕圣祐即将做什么，姜丹尼尔屏气凝神地看着身上人的动作，只见他弯下腰，精準地将嘴上的保险套对上自己那狰狞的庞然大物后，小嘴一张，软舌一伸，就这么连著保险套将粗长的阴茎含进了嘴里。

姜丹尼尔倒抽了口气。邕圣祐边扩张后穴边用嘴为自己戴套口交的画面实在太具冲击性，视觉与触觉的双重刺激让他气血翻腾，一时间控制不住，抓上邕圣祐的后脑杓就开始耸动。

对方又粗又长的性器本就难以一口包覆，毫无预警的猛烈开攻更让邕圣祐有些招架不住，扶著姜丹尼尔的大腿根部，邕圣祐瞪了身下冲动的恋人一眼，本意是让他乖一点，无奈嘴里含着人家的肉棒，眼底又是因为口交的不适而泛起的生理泪水，邕圣祐这一个瞪视不仅威吓能力全无，反倒勾引意味满满，看得姜丹尼尔更为兴奋，抓着邕圣祐的肩膀，下身往后一撤，从邕圣祐口里抽出被津液浸得水亮湿滑的茎柱后便直接就著姿势将邕圣祐推倒在地。

「等、我还没、唔…！」

伸出舌头在邕圣祐口里搅和一阵，姜丹尼尔气喘吁吁地放开他的嘴唇后睁著一双因欲望而泛红的眼睛沉声说道：「这一课我上过了，老师…我们直接跳到最后一课吧。」说完，还未等邕圣祐有所反应，姜丹尼尔抓上那一双长腿就把人拖了过来，阴茎抵上那让他朝思暮想的小洞，试图利用润滑液与自己的前列腺液一点一点地挤进幽闭的洞口。

「哈啊…不、还不行…」

还未扩张完全就被性急的姜丹尼尔扑倒，怕痛的邕圣祐蹬了蹬大腿想离这个每次都把自己干得死去活来的凶手远一点，争取多点时间进行软化动作，但姜丹尼尔一身的肌肉并非装饰，一双健壮的手臂任他如何挣扎都文风不动，实在无奈，邕圣祐只好伸手艰难地往后穴探去，用手指抠挖按摩起洞口周围的软肉，从旁协助姜丹尼尔的开疆拓土。

於是，姜丹尼尔就看到了这么一副美景。

只见邕圣祐躺在地上双腿大开，睁著一双湿润美目，表情淫荡而沈醉地边用双手撑开自己的肉洞，边扭著腰无声地乞求他赶紧用肉棒填满他的小穴，一想到平时温婉拘谨的哥哥现在竟躺在自己身下率直坦荡地发骚，姜丹尼尔只觉得下体胀得生疼，狠狠咬著下唇就要硬挤进邕圣祐那半紧半弛的后庭。

「啧！」不得其门而入，姜丹尼尔急得全身是汗，急躁地脱下身上的白衬衫，他掐上邕圣祐白皙的大腿，调整了下角度，对準穴口硬著头皮就这么用力顶了上去，竟也就这样让他给硬是撞了进去。

「啊嗯！丹、哈啊…」猛然撑开的穴口加上巨龙毫无预警的突进让邕圣祐痛得落泪，嘴上更忍不住可怜地大叫了声。「唔、扣、扣分…！！」

同样被邕圣祐的小穴夹得难受，姜丹尼尔皱著眉头，一边深吸深吐地适应这个紧度，一边用手安抚恋人的腰侧。「邕老师…」哑著嗓子，他唤了邕圣祐一声后舔著嘴无辜地道：「是这一课进度太『紧』了，怎么能怪我呢？」俯下身，姜丹尼尔抓上邕圣祐因为疼痛而些微疲软的性器，耐心抚慰的同时亲了亲他颊上的那三颗小痣，「邕老师可要好好教我，能不能三代医生都要看邕老师了呢。」

妈的，早知道不玩了。被姜丹尼尔迟来的入戏搞得有点生气，邕圣祐斜瞪了眼正亲暱地吻著自己的姜丹尼尔，深深吸了口气后开始慢慢放松身体。感受到邕圣祐的配合，姜丹尼尔勾起嘴角笑了笑，尔后开始晃起腰，动起埋在那柔韧甬道中的分身。

邕圣祐体内是一如既往的舒服。温热紧致的肠壁弹性十足，每一个抽插间都能恰如其分地紧密包裹住他偌大的茎身，抽出时随着性器翻出的软肉娇嫩而惹人怜爱，插入至深时那紧得像要连两个精囊一并吸入的力道更让他为之疯狂，低吼一声，姜丹尼尔逐渐加快操干的速度，撞击力道之强让摊在地上的邕圣祐整个人都开始随之前后摇晃。

「啊、啊嗯！哈啊…唔、嗯啊！」许久没与姜丹尼尔进行床上运动，纵然邕圣祐早已领教过恋人那尺寸惊人的性器无数次，间隔一段日子再与其交锋，总还是需要一点时间来适应姜丹尼尔粗长硬挺的肉棒，感受著体内横冲直撞的肉刃，邕圣祐不住地呻吟起来，抓着身下的绒毯，他仰起脖颈如同一只脱水的鱼般猛烈喘息，却觉得自己体内都被撑成了姜丹尼尔的形状，爽痛间满满爱意随之而出，「哈嗯、丹、丹尼尔…！」

「呼、呼…圣祐哥…」回应著恋人的呼唤，姜丹尼尔咬上邕圣祐脖颈明显凸起的喉结，有限度地吸吮了一阵后才继而往下舔去。含上邕圣祐因情慾而挺立的乳珠，轻轻舔弄了下那胀得发硬的肉粒后，他像个婴儿般张口包住邕圣祐贫瘠的乳房，津津有味地大力吸了几口，啧啧水声回响在耳畔，情色得让他下身挺进得更为卖力奋勇。

「唔嗯、哈嗯…！尼尔…不…」

胸部被这般玩弄，邕圣祐羞耻地伸手推了推姜丹尼尔的头部，却引得那埋在胸前的男人一时不满，直接咬上那单薄的乳房，在乳晕外留下一圈明显的牙印。

「老师不乖呦…」像刚吸完奶的孩子，姜丹尼尔餍足地瞇起眼睛，舔舔唇后亲了亲邕圣祐红得滴血的脸颊，「我在做题目，怎么可以打扰我呢？」

即使被顶弄得早已没了方才演戏时的高冷形象，但为顾及演员的尊严，邕圣祐瘪起嘴伸手挡住脸，尔后乖巧地任由在自己身上奔驰的男人为所欲为。

见邕圣祐这般配合，姜丹尼尔只觉得可爱极，吧唧吧唧又亲了好几下才转而朝另一边的胸部进攻，直到看到两边乳房都对称地有了两圈自己的牙印才满意地揉捏起邕圣祐那饱满浑圆的屁股。

「呼、呼…老师，这面考卷我做完了…翻个面好吗？」缓下腰部的顶弄，姜丹尼尔用埋在邕圣祐体内的性器上下按摩起那柔软湿热的肉壁，时而有意无意地扫过他敏感的那处，暗示著翻过面后即将给予的无比快感。

邕圣祐被他这般玩弄得娇喘连连，下体早已被前端渗出的前列腺液、从后穴汩汩流出的肠液与润滑液弄得一塌糊涂，湿意让他不适地紧了紧臀肉，动作却让体内姜丹尼尔那巨物的存在感更为鲜明，再想到每次两人共赴云雨的舒爽，一股想立马被这根粗硬肉棒狠狠对待的欲望瞬时从体内深处窜升，让邕圣祐不禁难耐地摆弄起腰肢，小口微张，一脸饥渴地望向身上的姜丹尼尔。

认为这是邕圣祐默许的信号，姜丹尼尔二话不说抽出了自己的分身，握着那纤腰迅速将邕圣祐翻过面，让他跪趴在自己面前后才又再次将那胀得发紫的性器插了进去。

「啊嗯…！」

「哈啊…」

整根性器毫无阻碍、直直没入的爽感让邕圣祐与姜丹尼尔同时舒服地叫出声，咬上邕圣祐略微骨感的肩膀，姜丹尼尔顺畅地在那肉穴进进出出，因快速抽插而起的水声在静谧的冥想室里清晰得让人脸红心跳。

「这面倒很简单呢…」边操干著身下的人，姜丹尼尔打趣地说道。

「嗯哼…」伴随呻吟，邕圣祐又羞又怒地哼了声，一只手软软地向后伸去想打姜丹尼尔一掌，手却反被趴在身上侵犯自己后穴的人擒住。

「唔、嗯…放、放开…！哈嗯！」

「老师可不能体罚呢…」狠狠撞在邕圣祐那敏感的软肉上，姜丹尼尔笑着掐了把邕圣祐的纤腰，大拇指一下又一下地揉著那性感的腰窝，「小心我跟教委会告你一状…」

邕圣祐腰部本就敏感，被姜丹尼尔这么一掐一揉的，瞬间软得塌了下去。眼明手快地捞起邕圣祐的双臂，抓着他精瘦的臂膀，姜丹尼尔用力将他压在地上，由上而下的角度便於施力，操干邕圣祐的力道便更为迅猛，熟知邕圣祐每一个敏感点，姜丹尼尔每一次插入都準确地撞在他体内最能刺激前列腺的点上，被这样粗暴地对待，邕圣祐甜腻的浪啼却一声高过一声，每一次精而深的插入都让他的腰不自觉地抖动，像是在要求更多、更大、更强烈的快感，惹得姜丹尼尔咬著下唇一下比一下干得更重更猛。

「昂嗯！丹尼尔…哈啊、啊…好、哈啊、好棒…好舒服！」

「呼、呼…满分了吗？」

「唔！」绷着脖颈，邕圣祐甩了甩头，汗水随之飞溅而出。「不、还没…！」

该死！好想射！放开邕圣祐的双臂，姜丹尼尔从后环抱住邕圣祐，握上他被忽略已久的硬挺分身后，边抽送著下体边开始跟著耸动的频率撸起他那湿滑滚烫的茎柱。

「唔嗯…」被这般前后刺激，邕圣祐爽得放声大叫，快感一波波地席卷而来令他再也撑不住身体，脸贴着绒毯，他失神地看着眼前地面上散落的玫瑰花瓣，只感觉小腹逐渐收紧，在花瓣前后迅速的摇摆间，一道白光突地闪过，接着便感到全身在一阵痉挛后虚脱得舒爽畅快。「哈啊！哈啊…」

「嘶…」邕圣祐高潮之际，肠壁随之绞紧，突如其来的紧致让姜丹尼尔闷哼了声，险些精关难守，放开手中射精后疲软的性器，他将满手温热的精液抹在了邕圣祐因情潮而泛起粉色的臀肉上。「邕老师…这下我满分了吗？」

虚弱地点点头，高潮后处於贤者状态的邕圣祐软著嗓子带点鼻音，有点可怜地道：「…满分。」

抿起嘴，挺翘性器还埋在邕圣祐柔韧甬道内的姜丹尼尔害羞地笑了笑，尔后俯下身一边亲吻著邕圣祐曲线优美的背沟，一边再次开垦起那湿热的肉穴。姜丹尼尔能感觉到自己即将高潮，分身上每一寸肌肤在擦过邕圣祐娇嫩的肠壁时都让他头皮发麻，快感来得迅捷而猛烈，邕圣祐不绝於耳的、细微而娇媚的淫叫声更让他激动得除了朝更里处操干外毫无余裕思考其他事物。

「呼哈、哈啊…圣祐哥…圣祐…」毫无章法地肯咬著邕圣祐光滑的背部，姜丹尼尔一遍遍地唤著邕圣祐的名字，肉体相撞的啪啪声交杂在邕圣祐甜腻的呻吟间让他简直失了神智，疯狂抽插几下后眼一闭，下腹一紧，便将体内积蓄已久的滚烫精液全在邕圣祐体内交代了出来。

喘著气，姜丹尼尔抹去额头上的汗水，欣赏了会儿邕圣祐背上自己的杰作后才缓缓抽出软下的性器，拔去上头的保险套。躺在邕圣祐身侧，扯过一旁干净的毯子，他为两人盖上绒毯后抱住了邕圣祐已经从高潮余韵中平复下来的身体，亲了亲怀中那人光洁额头后又亲暱地啄啄他的薄唇。

「哥从哪借来的办公室？」看着昏暗的天花板，姜丹尼尔吃吃地笑了声，「太好笑了，哥原来也看电视剧的吗？」

「看了点。还不是你一直传给我，烦都烦死了。」躺在姜丹尼尔的臂弯里，邕圣祐疲倦地打了个喝欠后将脸埋进恋人被汗水打溼的颈侧。「公司的前辈认识剧组的人，所以一下就借到了。」

「嘿嘿…」知道邕圣祐只是害羞，姜丹尼尔侧过身亲了下凑在脸庞的发旋，爱怜地看了会儿他脸颊上那三颗星座痣，下身却在紧贴上怀中人光裸的身躯时又一阵蠢蠢欲动。眼珠转了一圈，他小心翼翼地开口：「圣祐哥…既然借都借到了，不如再来一次吧？」

移开脸，邕圣祐瞪向姜丹尼尔，「不干。我才刚下飞机不久就赶紧来这里準备，累都累死了，你別得寸进、哇啊！」

用力翻个身，姜丹尼尔轻而易举地再次将邕圣祐压在身下。

「圣祐，」压低声线，抵上邕圣祐的额头，姜丹尼尔学着电视剧里的角色说道：「就算是自己的身体也要怀疑，再怀疑。」

不是我才是老师吗！！

 


End file.
